As a technique to allow a flavor source to contain a flavor constituent (e.g. alkaloid including a nicotine component), a technique utilizing a tobacco raw material itself as a flavor source, and a technique in which a flavor constituent is extracted from a tobacco raw material and supported on a base material for a flavor source have been conventionally known.
In the above-described techniques, there is a possibility that impurity components contained in a tobacco raw material have a bad effect on a smoking flavor and the like, and thus it is desired that only the impurity components be selectively separated/reduced from the tobacco raw material. In the existing techniques, however, a complicated process is required, and thus there has been a problem in that simple and low-cost separation and reduction are difficult.